The invention is directed to an improved process for the continuous epoxidation of propene with hydrogen peroxide in the presence of a titanium silicalite catalyst and a methanol solvent, wherein the catalyst is periodically regenerated by washing with methanol and the epoxidation reaction is carried out for periods of more than 300 h between two regeneration steps.